


the three times mako promised to take junkrat for a walk (and the one time he did)

by jayquxck



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), overwatch
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, Overwatch - Freeform, i spent far too much time on this please appreciate me, just two idiots in love, mlm, rainy day, soft fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayquxck/pseuds/jayquxck
Summary: jamison tries to get mako to take junkrat on a walk in the rain. mako isn’t amused.
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes & Roadhog | Mako Rutledge, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Kudos: 26





	the three times mako promised to take junkrat for a walk (and the one time he did)

“It’s still rainin’.” 

Jamison presses his face against the window elatedly, like a little kid, watching the droplets of rain slide down the window with kooky eyes and a sort of upset smile. Mako had been wrapping the base of his hook, just below the curve, with colorful tape for the upcoming summer but he stopped to marvel at his tiny boyfriend, so sadly fascinated by the rain. Although he’d wanted to go out since this morning, the rain and the fires on his hair don’t mix very well. It burns them out, which in turn, burns Junk’s scalp and skull. Although it can hurt him, and badly, Jamie loves the rain. This means that it’s Mako’s job to make sure he doesn’t accidentally burn his scalp to a bloody flat-top every time it rains, which isn’t usual around these parts. 

Mako finally breaks his usual nightly silence, voice deep and rough and coarse, like a car engine roaring to life. “I told you, I’ll take you out as soon as it stops raining, Jamie,” he says, mask resting on his forehead, looking down to try and focus on the decoration of his hook. 

There’s a pause, and Mako can hear him whip around to face him from his spot at the window. “But you promised we’d go out before it was dark!” he whines, hopping down from the couch and landing expertly on both feet, despite only having one working leg. “Lookit! The sun’s goin’ down already! Come on, Hog,” he hobbles over and takes Mako’s massive hand into both of his own, trying to tug him off of the ground and take him outside, “please?” 

Mako obviously barely budges at Jamie’s attempt to move him, eyes rolling over to look at him sternly. He pulls his hand back and continues taping around his hook. “I already told you, I’ll take you when it stops raining. Jamison, you know it’s not good for you to go out in the rain.” the use of his full name showed that he meant business, but Jamie disregarded it with a feeble wave of his hand and a shrug. Although being wanted for murder, grand theft, and several other crimes punishable by death, Mako always had a soft spot for his boyfriend, and Junkrat was well aware of this and frequently used it to his advantage. 

“Come on, Hoggy me Hog,” he sings, crawling up onto his hefty boyfriend’s shoulders and letting his legs drop onto his chest, tangling one hand in his hair and tossing the other into the air celebratorily, “it’ll be fun, won’t it? To get outta the house and cause some havoc within the streets, huh?” 

Mako sets a massive hand on Junkrat’s hip, trying to stabilize him so he doesn’t fall off of his shoulders. “We’ve caused enough havoc in the streets for today, Junkie,” he says almost absentmindedly, “we should be laying low right now.” 

“But we’re not!” Jamie sings, excitedly, tugging the mask off of his Hog’s forehead and pulls it over his own. He breathes in the scent of sweaty rubber and latex and squares his shoulders, standing up on top of his boyfriend. “I’m Roadhog,” he drops his voice as low as it can go, mocking his boyfriend in the most impolitely polite way, “I like promisin’ my boyfriend things that I’ll never do because I’m a big meanie and I like to lie!!” 

Mako looks up to him, reaching up and snatching his mask back from his boyfriend, trying to ignore the decidedly adorable giggle that rises from his throat as he sits back down on his shoulders. He sighs, rolling his eyes lazily but nonetheless he heaves forward to stand, nearly knocking Jamie off balance. Jamie gripped onto his face to keep his stance but sat back down once Mako gained his footing. Mako pulled his mask on and picked Jamison up and set him on the ground. “We can’t go very far, since it’s still raining,” he says, “but we can sit out front if you’d like.” 

Jamison nearly knocks Mako in the jaw from jumping up into the air excitedly, now starting to run outside. Mako, however, catches him by the collar of his sweatshirt and pulls him up to his chest. “You stay with me. Don’t want you getting burned,” he presses a kiss to the top of his head, ignoring the stings he got from the flames at the tips of Jamison’s hair as he did so. 

He nodded excitedly, flinging out a two-fingered salute. “Ay-ay, mate!” 

Mako smiles gently at his boyfriend’s excitement and pushes open the nearly scrapped front door, letting it slam after him as he walked outside. Then, he sat down on the dirt nearly turned to mud, letting Jamison sit in his lap and look up at the stars. As his boyfriend got comfortable, he hovered one of his massive hands above his head, to prevent his hair from going out. “You alright?” 

“Peachy keen, mate,” Jamison leans against Mako’s bare chest, prompting Mako to move his hand to keep his hair covered, “would ya lookit that.” Jamison sticks his metal arm into the rain, letting it pitter-patter until he reeled it back and switched it for his flesh arm, letting the rain pool in his palm. “I don’t think I ever really touched rain before, Hoggy.” 

Mako smiles down at his boyfriend, glancing up as well. However, he couldn’t help his gaze dart down to him every second or two; he was afraid he’d move too much and Jamie would get burned. “Really?” he snorts a bit, giggling. “I never suspected someone as daring as you never touchin’ rain before.” 

Junkrat rolls his eyes, reaching up and tugging on the massive ring threaded through Roadie’s nostrils teasingly. “Shut up,” he complains, “I never got the chance to, a’ight? Sue me, Hog.” 

“Sure thing, Jamie.” Mako presses another kiss to the top of Jamie’s head, resting his chin atop it. He didn’t mind the small flames licking their way up his chin; he’d enough scars on his face and he thought a few might fit. “I’ll sue ya for all you’ve got.” 

He looked up at Mako with doe eyes that somehow looked cute yet psychotic at the same time. “Well you’re all I got, mate,” he brackets Roadie’s face and pulls himself up, kissing chastely upon the stubble beneath his chin, “can’t sue me for you, can ya?” 

Mako smiles widely, wider than he ever thought he could. “No, Jamie. I guess I can’t.”


End file.
